This invention relates to a rcarview mirror device for a vehicle, and particularly to a rearview mirror device which has a mirror assembly held by a movable arm which is controlled by a motor.
An object of the invention is to provide a rearview mirror device which is adapted to be mounted on the rear side of a vehicle to provide the driver with a complete view of the area directly to the rear of the vehicle which could never be obtained with a conventional rearview mirror. With this device, the vehicle can be backed up safely and easily.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rearview mirror device adaptable to be mounted on the rear side of a vehicle and controllable from the front side of the vehicle.